Naughty but nice
by ObsidianHeartX
Summary: Long time friends Deidara and Kuri meet at a party, re uniting there old friendship. Does something else rekindle in the hearts of two lost friends?
1. Chapter 1

The Earth started with an explosion, and with that explosion evolution took hold and our existence was formed; a chemical reaction.

Two months ago, while she was shopping for a friend's Engagement party, Krisztina, or more commonly referred to by close friends as Kuri, had been shopping at a rather adult shop. She was naughty, but seemed oh so nice, and this was the shop she was in, _Naughty but Nice._ She was embarrassed to be in such an adult toy shop as she was still … inexperienced in some places.

It wasn't like she was ugly; in fact she was quite an exotic beauty. Dark brown, almost black, flowing silky hair, nice tanned complexion, and strikingly bright brown eyes, that varied in shades. She had just never found the right person that suited her, ever since he left. Truth was, she was saving herself for him, and as corny as it sounds she was waiting for the right moment with him, if he ever came back.

Deidara had enlisted in the army, and this was going to be his last mission but she had never heard from him again, it was like the army was his way to break up with her. Not a word from him, not a message and not even a goodbye. It had left her quite upset, but she never cried; she never cried over herself, never saw the point. Only, she did cry when she thought of the idea of Deidara being dead. That was one of the reasons she was in this store right now, she had wanted to forget about him, as best as she could, she would do everything to stop thinking about the only guy that made her giggle with joy.

A yellow haired man had been walking around the store for a while, looking for his friend's engagement party gift. The stores yellow building had caught his attention, making him enter the obscenely pervert building. Walking down the aisles he came to a male toy collection, grabbing the first inappropriate toy he could find and walking to the counter. Buying it and leaving.

A brunette had seen a mess of blonde hair dash past her as she too had exited the shop with her sex toy for the pair of lovers.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She entered the house, a haze of blue clolouring her vision. After a moment she realized it was just the over-the-top decorations, a mixture of blues and white and 'congratulations'.

Sitting on the couch were the pair of lovers, seme beside uke, arm in arm with their heads resting together. Those damn Uchiha brothers. Walking over I specifically handed the present to Sasuke, knowing the boy would blush furiously – Although very unlike him.

Just as predicted he turned a nice shade of Tomato red, quite obvious with the blue and white surrounding the house.

After half a bottle of Vodka her vision was starting to blur. Falling onto the armchair, legs hanging lazily over the arms she sat, staring at the kissing couple on the couch.

"Sorry I'm late you guys," said a new voice to my incoherent ears, "I didn't miss the party did I, un?"

"Of course, the party never begins unless you're here" Krisztina replied both sarcastically and slurred.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Sorry I'm late you guys," said a new voice to my incoherent ears, "I didn't miss the party did I, un?"  
"Of course, the party never begins unless you're here" Krisztina replied both sarcastically and slurred._

"Ah, how I miss the sarcastic undertones of your voice…" deemed the blonde.

Satisfied with contributing her opinion, Krisztina slouched further into her chair, trying to get more comfortable. What a hassle this party had been. It was supposed to help her forget about him, but all it did was intensify her thoughts. The blonde at the shop, the vodka had only helped her think of memories, not to mention the ring of his she never took off her finger, and now she was even hearing his voice!

"'_That's it, no more white wine spritzers for me_!'" she quoted, erupting in a fit of giggles.

Itachi sat on the couch, his younger brother in his lap on top of him, legs on either side of his older.  
"Aniki…" said the younger, looking up into the lust filled gaze of his brother and tugging lightly on the corner of Itachi's shirt. With a silent reply to Sasuke's question, he moved his lips within inches of that of his otoutos'.  
Producing some mixture of both a moan and a whine of impatience, Sasuke forces his mouth to his brothers in a moment of lust filled craze, not caring about the eyes of the party goers around them.  
Lips interlocked, Itachi loses control and forces his younger brothers mouth open, exploring the soft depths of his brothers moist cavern. However, sasuke knows this game well, and he is not one to lose. Quickly he responds, just as intense as his brother, explores his brothers. And in his attempt to win one of his favourite games, cheats; and moves his hands across his brothers' smooth, hard body. And this was just the hot make-out session.

Looking around the party, Krisztina took in the site of Sasuke receiving another present. Shifting her eyes to the person giving the present, she couldn't help but notice the sleek hair, the way the shirt fell against his back as he bent over to hand Sasuke the present, or the way his jeans clung nicely to his round, plump ass.

"Hey cutie with the booty, swing summa' that sugar this way." She called, tearing her gaze from the soft fresh buns to look the man in the eyes; those bright azure eyes. He abruptly stood, almost as though a metal rod was rammed through his back, and appeared to take a step backwards. Taking in the girl's stupor, stalked forward almost cockily with a snide smirk on his face.  
"Well, well. Here's trouble" said he.  
"Oh, I'll show you trouble."

And as the blonde moved forward and locked his soft lips with that of his counterpart, Krisztina remembered the familiarity of that ass, that smooth sleek back. Those eyes, and these soft luscious lips she loved so much.


End file.
